1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a passage alert system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a passage alert system and method implemented with a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) technology that is capable of alerting when a mobile terminal having an RFID tag passes the entrance at which an RFID reader is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an RFID system is implemented using RFID tags, each tag containing unique information, and an RFID reader for sensing the tags within a predefined range. Without contacting the tags, the RFID reader can simultaneously sense multiple tags and receive the information transmitted by the tags within the range even when the tags are moving. With its simple operation and design, the RFID technology is applied in various fields such as a parking control system, a time measurement system, an entrance control system, an intelligent traffic system, an integrated management system, a livestock identification system, a factory automation system and the like. In a typical RID system, either a tag or a reader may be coupled to a mobile handset for identifying personnel.
Meanwhile, mobile handsets are now integrating more and more supplementary functions such as text messaging, wireless Internet access, a phonebook, an organizer, and navigation functions as well as a basic voice communication function. For this reason, the mobile handset is becoming one of the most important items a person carries. Accordingly, it is more burdensome to lose a mobile handset than ever before.
To avoid losing the mobile handset, a user must frequently verify its presence. However, the mobile handset is likely to be out of the owner's mind until it is needed for use. For users who are commuting between places like their home and workplace or their home and school, it is likely a routine habit to place their mobile handset in their purse or pocket before they transition from one location to another. However, because it is becomes a routine, the user may more easily forget the mobile handset if the user is in a hurry so it can be easily forgotten. Accordingly, there is a need to devise a way to alert a user of the absence of the mobile handset.